


a thousand and more

by lilyminji



Category: Dreamcatcher (Korea Band)
Genre: 1000DaysWithDreamcatcher, Fluff, Gen, happy 1000 days, jiyoo if you squint, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-08
Updated: 2019-10-08
Packaged: 2020-11-27 19:10:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20953490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilyminji/pseuds/lilyminji
Summary: - A thousand and they're still together, singing, dancing, dreaming.





	a thousand and more

Minji's smile never left her face even as exhaustion weighs on her shoulders, a small ache of pain on her lower back for every bow she's made. She'd lost count of all the doors she'd entered and all the people she'd talked to, always with a cheer, urged on by the hope in her veins, fuelled by the names of her friends engraved on her heart, in her mind. When she's done with everyone, her shoulders drop, though the skip in her step returns as soon as she's back with everyone.

Bora's playing around with Siyeon again, caught up in a tangled mess of limbs as they shoved each other. Yubin stays silent behind them, wrapped around by a blanket, snuggled comfortably with a book in her hand. Minji's about to call their attention when someone tugs at her sleeves.

She turns to see Yoohyeon with a huge grin on her face, shoving a box of Minji's favorite treat into her arms. Minji's eyes widen.

"Where'd you get the money for a box of choco pies, Yooh?" She gasps, accepting it gently, as though it was breakable.

Yoohyeon scratches the back of her head, "Maybe I spent some of my personal allowance..."

Minji stares at her for a second, about to complain when Bora interrupts with a bark of laughter, Siyeon beside her with a teasing smirk.

"Yoohyeon's got it bad~ Yoohyeon's got it bad~" Siyeon chants, making faces when Yoohyeon throws her a glare. Minji smiles in amusement.

"Happy?" Bora speaks with a wide grin of her own before throwing her arms around Minji's shoulder.

"Very," Minji answers, voice breaking in happiness, tears already welling up in her eyes. Bora laughs again, shoving Minji away with a whisper of 'crybaby'. Siyeon continues teasing halfhartedly, poking at Yoohyeon's arms as the younger girl tries to get away. A moment of bliss, a moment of firsts.

"Happy debut?" Yubin finally declares, hands slowly closing her book as she meets their eyes. They nod.

"Happy debut."

"We really came back..." Yoohyeon whispers against her neck, squeezing Minji into a tighter hug. Minji hugs her back and they don't let go.

Behind them, she could hear the other members snicker. 

"Maybe it's time you give Minji unnie that letter, Yooh? Or was it a love letter?" Siyeon laughs and Yoohyeon lets go out of embarrassment.

"Yah, unnie! I wrote all of you letters!" She protests with a pout before stomping away, probably to get said letters.

Minji still smiles as she sits between Handong and Gahyeon, the latter wasting no time to latch on to her as she monitors their first performance as seven. 

_ Dreamcatcher. _

It was new but it fit. It made more sense and when Gahyeon and Handong came, their puzzle became a complete image. Beautiful and a work of art. Minji thinks that was exactly what the members are.

"Unnie, did we do well?" Gahyeon asks, eyes fixed on the screen. Handong had come closer too, her hair tickling Minji's exposed neck as she settles her chin on the older girl's shoulders.

"You did," Minji answers, eyes gentle as she looks at them, "We all did."

Seconds later, Bora comes in with a booming laughter, a box of cake in her hand and bright twinkle in her eyes. She grins and Minji prepares for a screech.

"HAPPY DEBUT EVERYONE!"

  


Minji rests her head on her hands, a light shiver running up her spine, goosebumps on her exposed skin for every time she feels a gust of wind. She's not sure if she's about to be sick or if it's due to too much crying, memories of their crestfallen faces always tugging at her heart and she swears she'd work harder, do more, do better. Better exhaust than just give up.

She coughs and grips the blanket around her shoulders tightly, stands up and decides that it's better to curl up in her room where she can forget with a few hours of sleep. Later, when she's about to drift off, she feels the bed dip, familiar gray and blue hair entering her vision, tugging her awake and she follows them into the living room sluggishly.

It's midnight and she's not sure what they were up to at such an ungodly hour during their few breaks but sleep leaves her as soon as her eyes lands on the cake gently placed at the table, seven small lit candles and one that reads a thousand. It clicks and Minji couldn't feel her exhaustion anymore. A thousand days and more.

She looks at Bora and her quiet smile at the moment, a contrast to her usual thundering energy, to her sharp moves and choreography and never-ending cheer. She looks at Siyeon and her satisfaction as she continues to run her fingers through her newly cut hair, short and midnight blue, unlike her past long flowing hair. 

Beside her is Yoohyeon with still the same smile as ever yet different as well, this time serene yet confident, different from her usual shy ones. Preparing the table are Gahyeon and Handong, engaged in a small banter without reservation, more open, more outspoken than ever. Yubin helps them with a shake of her head, eyes bright and twinkling in amusement, no longer hidden behind a book. At least not at that moment.

A thousand days and more and they've changed so much. A thousand and they're still together, singing, dancing, dreaming. They've tried and failed, they've stood up and never gave up, they've stuck through the years and now here they were, at a thousandth-day celebration together.

Minji's about to start bawling her eyes out when Bora nudges her arm subtly as she pushes the older girl to sit, dragging Siyeon and Yoohyeon along with her into their small couch. Right after, Bora screams at everyone to settle down. They sit for a moment of silence, each member trying to look at everyone without getting caught but Minji catches everything. 

She smiles.

"Happy 1000th day?" Gahyeon asks with her own grin.

Minji beams.

"Happy 1000th day."

**Author's Note:**

> happy 1000 Days with Dreamcatcher!! here's to more years!


End file.
